O Antídoto da Serpente
by Lavi Black
Summary: Um sonho de antigas lembranças, feridas ainda abertas e doloridas. Que tipo de feitiço poderia ser feito para proteger o coração de machucados antigos e de segredos que oferecem apenas perigo ao serem revelados?


**Disclaimer: GetBackers não me pertence. ****Eu não ganho nada escrevendo isso. Mas Yume, Yusuke, Amaya, Shunsuke e Kyousuke são personagens meus e não devem ser utilizados em outros lugares sem a minha autorização.**

**O Antídoto da Serpente**

**Introdução**

_Ele ergue a mão na direção da menina, seu intento é tocá-la, mas a pequena vira o rosto, negando o mudo pedido de permissão. O coração do menino dói, a mão sendo colocada sobre o peito e o olhar caindo para a outra mão, esta envolta em um macio e mágico tecido. Um toque é sentido sobre o ombro do pequeno e o olhar azul é levantado para a bruxa ao seu lado, que indica que está na hora de ambos irem embora._

_- Yume? – o pequeno chama em um sussurro que ecoa em uma voz mais grave e sonolenta._

- Quem é Yume? – outra voz questiona vinda de algum lugar.

Pálpebras tremem e se abrem lentamente, revelando olhos de um brilhante tom de azul. O rapaz se mexe no banco e então vira o rosto para o lado, se deparando com curiosas íris castanhas. Piscando algumas vezes para espantar o sono, Ban levanta o tronco, se sentando, e olhando mais atentamente para o parceiro.

- O quê, Ginji? – o recuperador pergunta enquanto arruma os óculos escuros.

- Você chamou por 'Yume'. – o loiro responde – Quem é Yume, Ban-chan?

Surpresa se desenha na face do Mestre do Jagan por um breve momento, as imagens do sonho retornando à mente. Uma memória de tantos anos... Por que relembrá-la agora? Um suspiro escapa por entre os lábios do rapaz enquanto este abre a porta do carro e se prepara para sair. Há quanto tempo ele não pensa em Yume?

- Ninguém. – o número um dos GetBackers responde saindo do carro e deixando um confuso Imperador do Relâmpago para trás.

**xGBx**

Atentos olhos azuis observam a cidade através da janela do carro. Um toque suave e carinhoso é sentindo sobre a mão enluvada e o olhar claro é dirigido para a mulher ao lado, sorrindo de maneira confiante. O sorriso é retribuindo por lábios vermelhos, a atenção da jovem voltando para as ruas pelas quais passam em alta velocidade. Há quanto tempo ela não visita Shinjuku? Quatro... Cinco anos? E ainda assim as lembranças acerca da Fortaleza Ilimitada permanecem vivas em sua memória.

- Ela mandou um recado. – a mulher ao lado diz em um tom calmo – Ela quer ver você, _Yume_.

- Mas, infelizmente, eu não estou com um humor bom o suficiente para poder ver Maria. – a jovem diz – Falta muito para chegarmos, Amaya?

- Apenas mais alguns minutos. – a mulher chamada Amaya responde e Yume assente.

**xGBx**

Durante todo o dia, o olhar de Ginji não deixou a imagem do parceiro. Ban tem permanecido estranhamente quieto, perdido em pensamentos e, se questionado, se recusando a responder ou dispensando com um 'Não é nada'. Agora, próximo ao final da tarde, os GetBackers se encontram a caminho do Honk Tonk e, assim que os dois rapazes passam pela porta, Natsumi os recepciona com um largo sorriso.

- Ban-san! Ginji-san! – a menina diz – Vocês têm um cliente.

A notícia parece animar Ban, que logo se encaminha para a mesa onde o cliente se encontra com Hevn, sendo seguido por Ginji, que sorri com a aparente melhora do amigo.

- Olá, nossos somos os GetBackers. – o Mestre do Jagan diz em apresentação, um largo sorriso nos lábios finos – Como podemos ajudá-lo?

- Meu sobrinho foi sequestrado. – o cliente, um senhor de aparentemente cinquenta anos, responde em um tom sério – Eu não quero envolver a polícia em uma disputa de família como essa, então venho a vocês pedir para que recuperem meu sobrinho.

- Disputa de família? – Ginji diz.

- Sim. – o senhor responde – Meu cunhado está querendo dominar os negócios da família que são, por direito, meus. Para isso, está usando o próprio filho como moeda de troca.

- E que negócios seriam esses? – Ban pergunta.

- Nenhum que vá colocá-los em perigo. – o senhor diz com um estranho brilho no olhar – Essa é um foto do meu sobrinho – o cliente entrega uma folha para os recuperadores. Na folha, há a imagem de um jovem rapaz de mais ou menos dezoito anos, cabelo curto e castanho, olhos escuros e pele bronzeada pelo sol e estranhamente familiar aos GetBackers – Vocês aceitam me ajudar?

Os rapazes se entreolham e, sorrindo, respondem positivamente. O cliente agradece e passa as informações pertinentes aos recuperadores. Quando o senhor deixa o café, Ginji olha para o parceiro, encontrando-o com a atenção completamente focada na foto do rapaz sequestrado.

- Vocês não foram os únicos contratados. – Hevn diz chamando a atenção dos dois – Como reforço para vocês, Yususke-sama contratou Shido, Himiko e Akabane.

- Akabane-san também? – Ginji questiona; o medo começando a aparecer nas íris escuras.

- Shido... – o nome deixa os lábios de Ban em um sussurro, o olhar azul ainda focado na foto. Parece que ele descobriu por que o rapaz sequestrado parece tão familiar.


End file.
